Nova Miller
| genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 2014–Present | label = 21:12 Entertainment-Universal Music (2015-2016) 21:12 Entertainment (2014–Present) BMG Recordings / 21:12 Entertainment 2017–Present | associated_acts = Lolene, Jack & Jack, Jacob Sartorius, John Legend, Carmit Bachar Carson Lueders, Yohio | website = | current_members = | |genres = }} Astrid Fanny Granström (born July 29, 2001), known professionally as Nova Miller, is a Swedish singer, dancer, actress and multi instrumentalist from Stockholm. Career Nova Miller was discovered by British artist, writer and music executive Lolene Everett, at age twelve in a Stockholm dance school Lolene gave her the name 'Nova Miller' "Because she reminded me of an exploding supernova star" and signed Fanny to her label 21:12 Entertainment where she continues to develop, mentor and manage Nova's career and rise to fame. In the spring of 2015, 21:12 Entertainment signed Miller to Universal Music and on June 12, 2015 Nova released her debut track "Supernova". The song reached Spotify's viral chart. The lyrics are about "shining your brightest in difficult circumstances", which relates to Miller’s experiences with bullying at school and online. Miller released a second song "Singin in the Rain" on September 25, 2015, and shot a music video in Los Angeles. The video was choreographed by Carmit Bachar from The Pussycat Dolls and made its digital premiere on popular US music blog, PopCrush. Miller released an original Christmas single 'My Perfect Christmas' on November 25, 2015. The single received highly positive reviews, being named #13 out of 100 Best Christmas songs of all time by Swedish newspaper Expressen. May 27, 2016 Nova released the retro pop track '''So Good' inspired by James Brown I got you (I feel Good) via 21:12 Entertainment after parting ways with Universal for wanting a more 'international' sound and career. The song went viral reaching 750,000 streams in its early release with a highly positive international media response. Fellow Swedish pop star Zara Larsson released a song and album called So Good shortly after Nova with fans believing Zara took inspiration from Nova including the retro flavour. The music video was premiered by MTV on 27 June Popstar! magazine featured the US premiere. Miller has a five octave vocal range (2017) In 2017, Miller joined Jacob Sartorius on The Last Text World Tour during his Stockholm tour stop. Nova plays the lead role of 'Mitsuha' in the biggest Japanese anime movie of all time outside of Japan Your Name for Sweden which premiered in cinemas April 12, 2017. The film also co stars fellow pop star Yohio Nova Miller Your Name Other acting appearances include playing the lead in hit show Svansen i kläm. Nova is also the voice of 4th Power Puff Girl, Bliss. Nova has released her highly anticipated debut EP 'Yellow' and released the first single, “Anything For U” on Aug. 18, 2017. The music video for “Anything For U” debuted on Just Jared, Jr. on Aug. 17, 2016. Miller described the feeling of the song as “goose bump feelings you get at the start of a new relationship." Nova's second single off her debut EP, Turn Up The Fire as reached almost 4 million views on YouTube. The track debuted on On Air With Ryan Seacrest. Influences Miller draws her inspiration from artists such as Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, and Christina Aguilera. Miller has said she hopes her music can inspire and empower young people to feel good about themselves. Nova often wears a 'crown' on her head as a reminder to keep her head up stay positive against insecurities. "Some people ask me why I always wear a crown’ on my head she told Popstar magazine "You know, it’s a reminder to keep my head up and stay focused. A lot of people will tell you that you are not good enough, we say this to ourselves sometimes (I know I do) I’ve also experienced bullying and I’m not ashamed to say it hurts, so my crown keeps my head high Nova often describes her guitar as her best friend. Appearances Miller has made appearances on several popular Swedish TV shows such as Bingolotto and TV4 Nyhetsmorgon. and Kalle Moraeus Moreous Med Mera Nova Miller Moraeus Med Mera She has also opened for many large acts, including Jacob Sartorius Nova Miller Jacob Sartorius and American pop-rap duo Jack and Jack. In 2018, Nova performed on Grattis Kronprincessan, an annual live television broadcast where honoured Swedish artist perform in celebration of Crown Princess Victoria of Sweden's birthday. Nova has also collaborated with Puma on her single Not Your Number. The campaign was shot by Tim Milgram and features viral dancers Jade Chynoweth, Jojo Gomez and Cache Melvin. Discography Singles Category:JESC artists Category:JESC 2 artists